


The Serpent's Embrace

by Pidge (pidgeon_holt)



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU- Beauty and the Beast esque, Adepters AU- Finn was cursed to be a snake, F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snake!Finn, finn doesnt age as a snake, he curse, he was curse, lilly is smol flower child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeon_holt/pseuds/Pidge
Summary: Finn Sillis used to be your average teenager. But after making a drastic mistake, he  was cursed to be a snake until he can get his one true soulmate to tell him they love him. If that never happens, he will be stuck as a snake forever, never aging. Finn begins to hate humans since he cannot be one and be like them. So he gets his fun by scaring them. One day, one fateful day, he wanders into the home of the Smalls, a family that would be in his life significantly longer than he thought they would be. Finn meets his new family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn/gifts).



> this is kind of an AU i guess ?? for adepters . i wrote another fic for adepters here : http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764538/chapters/17707852 . that one is actual canon events , so it isn t a traditional fanfic . and this is an AU i guess . so yea . finn ( he doesn t have an ao3 ) beta d this for me , so thanks finn !!!

I slithered into a house. Some idiots left the door open. God, humans are so stupid sometimes. I laughed to myself and slid on, making sure I was hidden in case someone walked in. I saw an open door and some feet, so I headed over to it. 

Inside the room was a woman, a man, and a baby girl in a crib. I chuckled. This will be fun, I thought to myself. I moved forward and hissed to make myself known. The man and woman, whom I assumed were the parents of the baby girl, turned to me in horror. Well, the mom did at least. The dad looked angry.

“My little girl is not getting hurt today by some… snake!” he shouted. He made a move to grab me, but I easily maneuvered away. The mother screeched in terror as I moved closer to the crib. I lifted my head and soon followed the upper half of my body. This only caused the mother to scream more. This was too much fun. 

I turned away from the mother and began to move towards the sleeping baby girl. She had red hair and looked peaceful. I wasn’t actually going to kill her; I was just going to make the parents think so. I crawled into her crib as the father was shouting for me to get out. 

Suddenly, a man burst into the room. I… Oh my God. It was Luke, my father. I slid down the crib so I was hiding behind it, but I could still watch the scene unfold. I felt disgusted. What was he doing here?

Luke grinned maliciously. “Finally... I have waited so long for this...“ He pulled out a gun and the mother and father gasped. 

The mother took a step in front of the baby girl, who was still sleeping soundly. Luke rolled his eyes. “It’s no use, Lucy. I will get my revenge. You’ve brought this fate upon you, your husband, and your daughter.”

The father growled. “You’re not welcome here, Luke”

Luke scoffed. “That doesn’t matter, Mike. You betrayed me and I am making sure your family pays.” 

He kept eye contact and aimed the gun at Lucy. Mike threw himself in front of his wife as Luke pulled the trigger. Luke shrugged as Mike fell down. Lucy stared at her husband in horror. 

Lucy turned around when she heard the cries of her young child. The baby girl had woken up and was crying from the volume of the gunshot. Lucy moved to pick her up but then she remembered the eminent danger behind her. She turned back around and saw the barrel of the gun a foot from her face. Luke grinned from behind the trigger. 

“Luke, please don’t hurt Lilly. She hasn’t done anything wrong! She’s just a young child, please!” Lucy pleaded.

So that was the baby’s name. Lilly...

Luke groaned. “I don’t care. She deserves it, for having such terrible parents.” Luke pulled the trigger and Lucy fell back against the crib and slid down, dead upon impact. Lilly cried harder. The sound must be agonizing for her.

Luke advanced towards Lilly, who only cried more when her mother and father would not wake up. I raised my head a bit. What was he doing? 

Luke raised the gun towards Lilly, his grin growing ever more evil. Without thinking, I moved into sight and hissed furiously at him as a warning. I didn’t want to hurt him, but he didn’t listen and begin to slowly pull the trigger...

I don’t know why I did it, seeing as how I hated humans, and as such I assumed I would never risk my own life for one of theirs, but I felt like I had no choice. I struck at Luke and sank my fangs into his arm, although it was a dry bite, so it did not release any venom. He dropped the gun in surprise and let out a sound of pain. 

“I’ll be back someday,” he hissed, looking at me as I stood in front of Lilly. He turned and fled from the property, gripping the bloodied arm I bit.

I turned around because I noticed Lilly was still crying. I slithered into her crib, lining the walls with my body. I wrapped my tail around Lilly loosely and squeezed a tiny amount, to give her my equivalent of a hug. She stopped crying and stared at me. Then she smiled and began to laugh. I was surprised. She wasn’t… scared of me? 

I felt compelled to protect her as long as I needed to, which would have been until some sort of authority came to evaluate the murder. I wrapped more of my tail around Lilly and she giggled. 

For the next few hours, I continued to play with Lilly. Then, out of the blue, I heard police sirens. My head shot up. It’s about time, I thought. 

I moved my head closer to Lilly’s and flickered my tongue on her nose to let her know that it was okay. She giggled and I slipped out the crib. I slid under and curled myself into the smallest ball I could. The police men and women burst into the room, which caused Lilly to start crying again. I slid a tiny bit of my tail up behind the back of the crib to assure her it was still alright and she stopped crying. I hid my tail again as the police officers walked over to the crib, seeing Mike and Lucy’s corpses near the crib. One officer knelt down and inspected Mike’s body. 

“Gunshots,” she said. Another officer nodded. There were five officers. Two for each body and one to tend to Lilly. A kind, dark-skinned woman approached the crib. I slid back so I could see without being seen and watched her carefully pick up Lilly and begin to bounce her. Lilly giggled and the officer smiled back. 

“Hi there, sweet girl. My name is Janine. What’s yours?” Janine asked. She looked at Lilly’s clothes, just in case it was engraved somewhere. Sure enough, Lucy had sewn Lilly’s name into the tag on her pajamas. “Lilly, huh? What a sweet name for such a sweet girl…”

Janine glanced back at the other officers and spoke. “Anything?”

One of the men spoke up. “I found a phone on the mother. There’s no passcode, and I’m going through the contacts and she doesn’t have any family other than her mother. Do you want me to phone her?” 

Janine nodded. “Yeah, do that. I’ve got their daughter calm, so let her know that something happened and have her come over.”

The officer nodded and dialed the number. As he spoke, Janine focused her attention back to Lilly. “How weren’t you killed? Or kidnapped for that matter?” she mumbled, not exactly expecting a response from the six month old. Lilly just stared up at her with her big blue eyes. 

Janine sighed as the other officer, Officer Jones, hung up. “The mother is on her way,” he said. 

Janine nodded. “Thanks. Now start gathering the evidence while I take Lilly-pad here to the living room to help her calm down.” She said this because little Lilly had began to fuss again. 

Janine maneuvered her way across the room but stopped before she could reach the door because Lilly had begun to cry loudly. She cringed and turned around. Lilly was motioning towards me, as if trying to say ‘Come here, I want you.’ Janine looked at her. 

“Is there a toy you want to take? Alright, let’s go see.” Janine proceeded across the room back to the crib, but when she looked inside it, she didn’t see any toys or stuffed animals. She sighed. “I don’t see anything Lillipop. Did it fall out?” 

Janine squatted down and set Lilly on the floor. She bent down and looked under the crib only to find… me. Janine screamed and shot up. 

Officer Jones came over to her. “Something wrong?” 

Janine pointed under the crib while shaking. “Snake!” she shouted. Lilly just giggled and crawled under the crib. I pushed her back out. She looked confused and tried crawling under again. I pushed her out again and she grabbed my tail, pulling part of me out with her.

The officers watched in confusion and horror as Lilly tried to pull all of me out. I slid out just so she would stop. I stopped worrying about the officers and wrapped the end of my tail around Lilly’s waist so I could give her another snug (snake hug). She giggled and held the tip of my tail in her tiny, chubby hand. Janine regained her composure.

“I guess this is what Lilly Bud was looking for, huh?” She directed the question more at Lilly than the officers. 

“Well, I’m going to take Lilly, and…” She looked at me, as if expecting me to tell her my name. I moved up close to her ear and whispered, “Finn.” She jumped a little in surprise but then cleared her throat. “I’m going to take Lilly and Finn, as I’ve decided to call him, to the living room. Keep investigating.”

The officers nodded and returned to work. Janine lifted Lilly up and I followed closely behind as we went to the living room. 

Janine sat down and placed Lilly on her lap. I slithered up the couch and coiled up next to Janine’s thigh. Janine began to speak to Lilly.

“Hey, Little Flower. Do you know your nana? She’s coming here soon and you’re going to with her for a while. Well, forever. Your mama and papa have… gone to sleep, and won’t be waking up.”

Lilly couldn’t understand, but I was grateful for the calm voice Janine was using. It was keeping her calm. Suddenly, a woman burst through the front door and saw Janine. She rushed over. 

“Officer, I received a call from my daughter’s phone, but it wasn’t her. Did something happen?” The woman, who I had learned was Lucy’s mother, asked in a panicky voice. She glanced down by Janine and saw me. 

That’s when the afternoon escalated. 

The woman screamed, causing the other four officers to run into the room. They sighed in relief when they saw that no one was hurt. Janine stood up and placed Lilly by me. The woman ran over and snatched up her granddaughter. 

“What on earth do you think you’re doing?! Leaving my granddaughter next to some… some… monster?!” She exclaimed.

Ouch old lady. That was a hit below the belt.

Janine sighed. “No need to worry, Miss…?”

“Janice. Janice Small. You can call me Jan.” 

“No need to worry, Jan. This is a domesticated Burmese python. He is a part of the police force. He can track incredibly, so we use him instead of a dog. Nothing to fear,” Janine explained. Although, it was a slight fib. Okay, a big fib, but as long as Jan trusted me. 

Jan nodded and set Lilly down beside me, obviously still skeptical. She remembered why she had come. “My daughter, Lucy, did something-”

She was cut off by Janine. “Yes, something happened.” She turned to her fellow officers. “Jones, Smith, come with me. Sanchez, Biggs, you stay with Finn and Lilly.:” 

The officers that I presumed were Sanchez and Biggs moved to the couch. Sanchez was a tall lean man with blue spiky hair and Biggs was a heavier set dark skinned woman with fluffy black hair. Biggs picked up Lilly and placed her on her knee while Sanchez sat on the other side of me. 

Biggs began to speak to Lilly as Janine led Jones, Smith, and Jan to the bedroom. “Hey there, sweet flower. My name is Carla. And Jesus Christ is our savior. “

Sanchez groaned. “Jesus, Carla. You don’t need to talk about him all the damn time. Not everyone believes in a god, or even follows a religion.”

Carla rolled her eyes. “Whatever, sugar. This child will learn of His miracles and will believe.” She giggled and tickled Lilly. 

Sanchez scoffed. “I wouldn’t believe in a god if he came down to Earth and slapped me with his dick.”

Carla gasped. “NOT IN Front of the baby, Rick!” 

Rick chuckled and I moved to Carla’s lap so I could be with Lilly. From the other room, I heard Jan’s cries. She knew now. There was no going back. 

LIlly looked down at me. “N-nana?” she squeaked out. 

My heart was starting to break. This poor girl. I wrapped my neck and head around her to give her another snug. She laid her tiny, chubby baby hand on my head and I knew right then my purpose: to protect her at all costs.

I felt as if Lilly was my… not child, but someone I needed to protect. Jan came out of the room with tears streaming down her face. She ran over to Lilly and I slid off her so Jan could pick her up. She hugged Lilly close. 

“My last bit of family…” she mumbled. 

I moved back so Jan could be alone with her last living family member. 

Janine walked over to me and motioned me to the corner. She sat down and gestured for me to go in her lap. I did so and she spoke. “How were you able to speak to me?” she asked quietly. 

I looked her in the eyes. “I’m not actually a snake. And before you laugh at me, let me explain. I was once a teenager, but I took advantage of a woman’s love for me and she cursed me to be a snake. I will stay like this, not aging, until I can get a girl to tell me she loves me. And she has to mean it.”

Janine nodded. “I see. So, you’re technically human?” 

I nodded back. “Yes,” I replied.

“That means you are not a family pet. So tell me, Finn, what were you doing here?”

I looked down and closed my eyes. “I was cursed three days ago, and when I realized what had happened to me I decided I was going to feel hatred for humans and start scaring them. The Smalls were going to be my first victims.”

“But then they fell victim to a murderer. Okay, I’ve got that cleared up but I have another question for you.”

“Yes?”

“If you had just showed up to spook the Smalls when the shooting occurred, why is Lilly so attached to you?”

I took a deep breath and looked back up at Janine: “I saw the murderer shoot Lucy and Mike, they both died on impact. Lilly was crying in agony, most likely due to the severely loud noises. The man who killed Lilly’s parents, he was going to kill her too…”

“Why didn’t he?” Janine looked down at me and smiled as if she already knew the answer.

I did my best to give my equivalent of a smile back to her. “I changed my mind about hating humans. Very last second decision, but I bit his arm and he dropped the gun and took off.” I chuckled. “He’ll have a scar from that one. Anyways I began to comfort and play with Lilly until you guys arrived, so that might be why she’s so fond of me…”

“That was a really brave thing you did FInn, he could’ve killed you.”

“I- I don’t think he would have…”

Janine looked at me funny. “What makes you say that?”

I looked away from her. “The murderer knew who I really was.” I took another deep sigh before I confessed. “I’m his son.”

Janine stared at me. “Are you positive?”

I nodded. “Of course I’m sure. He may be an asshole but I can recognize my… father,” I say the word with disgust, “anywhere. He told me after I bit him that he would be back someday, to finish what he started…” I glanced over at Jan and Lilly.

Janine put her hand on my head. “Finn, I think you should leave the force”. She winked at me. “But seriously, let us handle finding your father. I think you have someone else to take care of.” She gestured to Lilly.

Jan looked between Janine and I as she spoke to me. Then she spoke. “Finn, do you want to come live with me and Lilly?” 

I nodded. I needed to be there for her and Lilly, especially Lilly. Jan smiled at me and I tried my hardest to smile back. She laughed, which cracked a smile on Lilly. 

Lilly made the grabbing motion towards me and I lifted my head and the front part of my body so I could reach her. She placed her tiny chubby hand on my head and stroked it delicately.

I gave her another snug with my head and neck and pulled away. 

Jan looked at Janine. “I’ll be back later to get Lilly’s things. But she has to eat, and I have some spare clothes at my house.” 

Janine nodded. “Of course. We’ll make sure no one touches her belongings.”

Jan smiled. “Thank you.” Jan gave Lilly a kiss on the forehead and then turned towards me.

“Come on, Finn. Let’s go home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17 Years and 3 months later, Lilly is almost an adult. Finn speaks to her for the first time, and she discovers someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took ?? not a long time to update tbh . nd usually i m rly bad at updating (*glances at other stories*) anywayyy , i hope you guys like this !!  
> -pidge

17 Years and 3 Months Later…

I kept close to the ground, moving carefully and silently. I flickered out my tongue, catching the scent immediately. I chuckled to myself. This was too easy. 

I slithered forward, keeping my head down. The scent was getting stronger and stronger. I froze when I heard footsteps. I turned towards them and saw my target. 

I grinned. ‘I’ll get you soon…’ I thought. I stuck my tail out in the middle of the path although it was still hidden. The footsteps kept coming and coming until… boom. They crashed into my tail and began to fall. I gasped and maneuvered my body so I caught them. Their head rested next to mine.

“I’ll always be there to catch you, Lilly,” I said quietly into her ear. 

Lilly gasped. “F-finn…? You can… talk?” 

Uh oh.

Now, you may be wondering, “Finn! Is this the first time you’ve spoken to her? Why haven’t you said anything before?:” And the answer to that is: I didn’t want to scare her off. I want Lilly to stay with me. She is so kind and caring and sweet and thoughtful and beautiful. I’ve watched her grow into the amazing person she is today. I haven’t aged, so we’re almost the same age. I want her to be with me. I want her to love me like… Like I love her. I love her. I love Lilly. 

I looked at Lilly. She was staring off into the trees, a cloudy glaze over her eyes. I waved my tail in front of her face. “Lilly? Lilly Pie. Lilly Pop. Silly Lilly.” I giggled at that last one. I used the tip of my tail to poke her cheek. She shook her head and snapped out of her trance like state. 

“Oh, sorry, sorry. I just… I can’t believe you can talk…” she mumbled.

“So… you’re not scared of me? LIke you don’t think I’m a demon out to feed on your soul?”

Lilly shook her head. “No, of course not. You’re my best friend, Finn. I’m just.. Surprised.”

“Ok, I’m glad you aren't afraid of me.” 

Lilly smiled at me. She gave me a friendly kiss on my head. “I could never be afraid of you, Finn.” 

She’s never kissed me before… it was soft and sweet. I kiss her all the time, well kinda. I flicker my tongue on her nose and it makes her giggle every time.

“Says the girl who’s caught in my coils.”

Lilly laughed. I love her laugh so much. It’s so bubbly and contagious. “I’m not afraid because I know you’ll never hurt me.” 

“And you’re correct.” She was right about that. Even when I was frightening her- her parents into thinking I was going to I never really was ever going to hurt her. I still feel guilty about that. If I wasn’t distracting them they would have seen my father coming for them and they could have escaped with LIlly and they would have lived. Lilly would still have parents if it wasn’t for me.

Lilly leaned back so she was laying on my coils like a bed. She closed her eyes. “It’s beautiful out today.” She sighed in content.

‘Not as beautiful as you’ is what I wanted to say but I knew that would sound weird coming from a snake.

“Yes, it really is, Lilly. The sun feels nice on my scales.”

Lilly turned onto her side and looked me in the eyes. “Finn, do you ever wonder about the future? Like who you’re going to fall in love with and grow old with and things like that?” 

“No,” I begin to lie. “That’s all stuff humans wonder about.”

Lilly sighed. “Sometimes I like to think that you’re actually a human in a snake’s body.” She laughed. “How silly would that be? I mean it’s almost as if I wished…” She froze before she finished her sentence. 

“You wished what?”

Lilly laughed. “It’s silly. It’s stupid. You’d laugh at me.”

“No, I won’t laugh at you. I promise.” I know when she was little she would talk about me to kids at school and they would laugh at her. They ridiculed her. They were disgusted by her.

Lilly took a deep breath. “Sometimes, I kinda wish you were human so we could fall in love.” She averted her gaze from my eyes.

This was my chance. I could tell her about my curse. I could tell her how I can be human again. I could tell her we can be together like she wishes. I have to say something. I’m going to tell her.

“Lilly… I-”

Lilly stared up at the sky. “I told you it’s silly.” 

I sensed someone coming, and it wasn’t Jan or Janine. I curled up into a defensive position, ready to protect Lilly. But I sensed it wasn’t Luke either. The police still haven't found him after almost 18 years. It was the scent of Axe and teenage hormones. It was a boy. I couldn’t let him see me with Lilly, he might think I’m going to eat her and she’ll explain and he’ll laugh at her. I didn’t want that to happen to her.

I quickly slithered away from her and hid in the bushes just as the boy walked up to her. I watched them just in case he had ill-intentions.

Lilly stood up and looked at this new boy. “Hey there, stranger,” she said quietly.

“Hey there little lady.” He reached out to shake her hand.

Lilly hesitantly reached her hand out and grasped this mysterious boy’s hand. “The name’s Lilly.”

“Damien. What’s a lovely looking girl like you doing out in the woods?”

Lilly scoffed to herself and did not think before she spoke, “Falling in l- I mean, just taking a walk. Why are you out here?”

“Looking for something beautiful to look at. Looks like a mission accomplished.” He winked at Lilly and I groaned to myself.

Lilly rolled her eyes. “I’m not in the mood for flirting. I… I’m in love with someone else at the moment.”

Damien snickered. “Oh yeah what’s he like?”

Lilly scoffed. “You doubt me. He’s kind and sweet and he’ll actually treat me right, unlike you, you pig.”

“What does he look like.”

“He’s got black hair and green eyes. He is dark skinned and tall. And looks 10000% better than you, you clod.” 

“Well then if you’re so confident he is better than me why don’t you take me to see him?”

“Because you are a total stranger and for all I know you could be an axe murderer.” 

“Even if I did want to hurt you, wouldn’t your boyfriend protect you?”

“No, because I’m not going to take you to him.” 

“Come on, just one date. If you still don’t like me by the end of it I’ll leave you alone for good. Deal?” He reached out to shake Lilly’s hand again.

Lilly sighed and reluctantly shook Damien’s hand. “FIne, deal. But one date, and that’s it.” 

“Ok I’ll see you at eight tonight.” Damien said cheerfully and took off back up the hiking trail.

“Wait! Where am I meeting you?” she shouted after him.

He shouted back. “Haven Park!”

Lilly nodded. “See you there!” She turned around and sat on a log. “He’s gone, Finn. You can come out now.”

I slithered up to her. “Hey who was that boy you were talking about to that Damien guy?”

Lilly froze. “I, um, it was, uh… it was…” She took a deep breath and sighed. “It was just a boy I made up. I just came up with him on the spot. But I did base him off how I would imagine you would look like.” 

“As a human?”

Lilly nodded. “Yeah. I’ve been imagining it for years, and sometimes I even dreamed about it.”

I tried to fight back my tears of joy. She doesn't want to admit it, but she's in love with me. It did sound incredibly weird though; a girl in love with a snake? However, if I can just get her to tell me she loves me…

No. I can't force her to tell me. That's not right. It has to come naturally. But I'm gonna try and stop her from going on that date.

“Lilly. I, I don't think you should go with Damien to the park tonight.”

Lilly looked at me incredulously. “Why not? It’ll get him off my back. The deal was one date. If I don’t like him by the end of it, he’ll leave me alone. I know I won’t like him, so I don’t see the harm.”

“It's just… it'll be dark by the time you meet up with him, and I don't want something to happen to you.”

“Finn, nothing’s going to happen to me. I’m almost eighteen.”

“I sound like such a mom, don't I?”

Lilly shook her head. “Nah, not really.” She took a deep breath. She looked nervous. “Finn, I need to tell you something…”

Just then, Jan came out of the house. “Lilly! Finn! It’s time to come in now!” Lilly sighed. 

She grabbed me and wrapped me around her neck. “COme on, big guy.” 

That night I was helping Lilly choose a dress to wear for her date.

Lilly held up two dresses: one blue one and one black one. “Take your pick.”

I slid over to her closet and pointed my tail at a lovely black dress decorated with blue sequins.

“Why not this one?” I asked.

Lilly approached the closet. “That one? That was my mother’s.” She ran her hand over it. “I mean, I could, but is it really appropriate?”

I nodded. “Of course. It’s beautiful, you’ll look even more beautiful in it, and he’ll see what he’s missing.”

Lilly smiled. “Oh, Finn, you’re just saying that. And, yeah, okay. I’ll go with this one,” she said. As she headed to the bathroom to change, she kissed the top of my head. “Thank you.”

“It really isn’t a problem. I picked out a dress,” I replied. 

Lilly shook her head. “Not just that. Thank you for everything. For being there for me, for caring for me, everything. I really appreciate it.” She kissed my head again. I smiled to myself as she went to go change.

Over the course of the next hour or so, I coiled myself into a ball on Lilly’s bed and dozed off while she got ready. 

“Alright, I’m leaving Finn,” she said as she entered her room for the final time. I looked up at her. 

“You’re pretty dolled up there, Lilly Pop,” I said, studying her makeup. She shrugged.

“Like you said, I want to show him what he’s missing.” She came over and kissed my head one last time. 

“I was just kidding. You look beautiful. Gorgeous beyond comprehension,” I complimented. She smiled. 

“I’ll see you later, okay Finn?” 

I nodded. “See you.” 

And with that I went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again , comments are really appreciated !! tell me what i can improve on !!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn realizes his feelings for Lilly while Lilly is realizing her feelings for Damien. Nothing good can come from this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie we re updating fast !!   
> thank you guys for reading this !! 
> 
> remember , feedback is appreciated !! enjoy the chapter !!

I pulled Lilly closer, wanting to be as close as possible to her. I smiled and she smiled back.

I was finally human again. I stepped in time with the beat, leading Lilly in an ever-so-graceful dance. The music played at a perfect volume, and the stars shone brightly overhead. Lilly grinned.

“I love you, Finn,” she said warmly. 

“I love you too, Lilly Pie,” I said softly. 

She looked deep into my eyes. “Finn. Finn. Finn! Finn!” 

I was awoken by the sound of Lilly yelling my name. I raised my head. “Yes, Little Flower?” 

Lilly sighed in relief. “Oh, good. You’re not dead.” She looked giddy, as if she had had too much to drink. Wait.

“Lilly, did you drink alcohol?!” I shouted. She shook her head.

“No, I just had a good time.” 

Good time? Good time where? My mind was still fuzzy from sleep. So it took me a moment to realize that Lilly had returned from her date. Wait… We went on a date? 

I shook my head. No, of course we didn’t. She went on a date with… Damien. I didn't like that guy. He didn’t treat her right.

“So what’d you do?” I asked in order to distract my thoughts.

Lilly smiled dorkily. “After we met up at the park, he took me to the roller rink. I fell while skating and he caught me in his arms!” She sighed dreamily. “Finn… I think- I think the plan failed…”

“Wh-what do you mean?” I tried not to stutter, but I was afraid about the answer she was going to give me.

Lilly took in a deep breath. She looked nervous. “I’m going on another date with him…” 

That’s the answer I was afraid of. “What?!”

Lilly sighed and looked away from me. “I… I’m going on another date with him.” 

“I know but why?”

“The deal was one date. If I didn’t like him, I didn’t have to see him anymore. If I did like him, well… that’s pretty self-explanatory, isn’t it? Oh, please don’t make me say it aloud, Finn.”

I nodded understandingly. “So when’s he gonna come over here?”

“What do you mean?”

“I would like to meet him officially. Wouldn’t you want him to meet your best friend?:” 

She shrugged. “I guess so.”

I wrapped my tail around her hand. “Lilly. Be honest with me. Why don’t you want him to see me? Do you think he’ll be afraid of me?”

She held my tail. “No, I told him about you. The snake you, not human you. He didn’t seemed phased, but honestly, I don’t think he was listening all that much. And when he did respond to it, he said his father was attacked by one and so he’d rather not be around my ‘pet’. I told him you weren’t my pet, but he stopped listening.” 

I sighed. “If that’s what he wants, then so be it. Just, promise me you’ll be careful. Something about him doesn’t seem right.” 

Lilly nodded. “Yeah, okay.” She laid down on her bed. “I’m exhausted.”   
I nodded back. “Get changed and you can go to bed. I’ll get your makeup off.” 

Lilly began to get changed into her pajamas as I went to the bathroom and grabbed her makeup wipes. When I returned, she was already lying in her bed. I lifted the blanket with my tail and covered her up.

For the next few minutes, we kept silent as I wiped off her makeup delicately. Soon, she was the same Lilly that I fell in love with. I flickered my tongue on her nose and she giggled. 

“Goodnight, Little Flower,” I said quietly as I shut off the light so she could sleep. 

“Goodnight, Finnie,” she mumbled, using a nickname she hadn’t used for me since she was younger. I sighed and left the room. I slithered to the living room, where Jan and her girlfriend Janine were watching television.

“Hey, Finnster,” Janine said. She chuckled but then stopped when she saw how sad I looked. “Come up here, buddy.” She pat her lap. “Talk to me.” 

I slid up the couch into Janine’s lap and sighed. “Lilly found a boy and went on a date with him and the original deal was one date. If she didn’t like him, she wouldn’t have to deal with him again. If she did like him, then that speaks for itself. She went on the date and now they’re going on more and I don’t approve because he doesn’t treat her right. I’m afraid this might grow into a harmful or even abusive relationship,” I rambled. 

Jan looked slightly surprised that I could actually speak. (I know Janine told her, but she had been skeptical of her girlfriend.) Janine exhaled.

“Oh, Finn, I know you’re skeptical, and you have every right to be.”

“I just don't want her to get hurt. I'm supposed to protect her! And I don't care if it sounds weird coming from me but I… I love her…”

Janine smiled. “Oh, Finn, it’s kinda hard to not see that. Unless you’re Lilly. The point is, you should tell her that. You can fix how you’re feeling a lot faster, whether it be her returning your feelings and breaking your curse, or her gently letting you down. I know that telling Jan how I felt about her made my mental state better.” She turned and gave Jan a little kiss on the cheek. “So yeah, you should tell her.”

I smiled at Janine. “Ok I will. I’ll tell her when she wakes up in the morning!”

Janine grinned. “Good luck, Finnie. May the odds be in your favor.” 

It was 20 after 4 in the morning when the scream woke me up.

Lilly had shot up and was hugging her knees to her chest. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,” she kept whispering. She shook her head and began to rock back and forth. “No, please, no.”

I slithered up to her. “Lilly? What’s wro-”

Lilly jumped away from me. “No!” she shouted. “Don’t touch me,” she added in a quieter tone. 

I tilted my head in confusion. She stared at me, her eyes wide in terror.

“Don’t touch me,” she repeated, looking away from me. “Don’t hurt me, please.”

She... She had a nightmare about me. What else would cause her to think I would hurt her?

Tears began to stream down her face. “I don’t like being hurt. Not by you…” She was being very vague. 

“Lilly, what happened?” I couldn’t understand what she was talking about. I didn’t hurt her. I never would, I told her that myself.

Lilly only shook her head. “You hurt me. Why? You told me you’d never hurt me!”

I decided to get her to tell me about the nightmare. “How did I hurt you.”

She whimpered. “No. I don’t wanna talk about it.”

I was desperate to understand. “Please, tell me so I can never do it again.”

“You choked me, you bit me, you… you told me you loved me and then killed me. You told me you didn’t love me. You hurt me, Finn.” She sounded physically hurt. 

“Lilly… it was just a nightmare. I would never do anything to hurt you. You know that.”

She shook her head. “I thought I did. But then you hurt me.”

“Not in reality, Lilly. It was all in your head. Look at yourself. You don’t have any bite marks, you don’t have any bruises. You’re still alive.”

Lilly looked down at her arms. She felt her neck. “Oh…” she whispered.

Then she broke down.

“I-I’m so s-sorry, F-finn…” The tears started pouring down her cheeks. I couldn’t bare to watch her cry like this.

“I’m so sorry for thinking you would hurt me. I’m so sorry for liking Damien, and making you feel bad. I’m sorry for-”

She stopped talking because I was carefully wrapping myself around her. I gently squeezed and I saw a ghost of a smile on her lips.

“Are you giving me a snug? You haven’t done that since I was 10,” she chuckled. Her voice was soft and quiet.

“I felt like you needed one.” I say as I coil the rest of my lower body around her legs, planning on giving her the biggest snug ever.

Lilly giggled. “Finn, that tickles!”

I snickered while I finally stopped by resting my head and neck around her’s. 

Lilly chuckled softly and kiss my head again. “Thank you, Finn.”

“Anytime, Lilly.”

She yawned and I started to uncoil myself but Lilly motioned me to stop.

“Please don’t go…” she whimpered. “I don’t want you to leave me.”

“You want me to hold you while you sleep?”

Lilly nodded, and when she spoke, her voice was not unlike that of a sad young child’s. “Yes, please.”

“You don't think that's weird? A girl sleeping with her pet snake?”

Lilly giggled again, making the stars shine brighter. “It’d be weirder if you were human, y’know.” 

“True.”

“And besides, you’re not my pet. You’re my friend.”

“Aren't pets supposed to be friends with their owners?”

Lilly shrugged. “It’s different with you. You feel like a human, like a human friend. And besides, other people’s pets can’t talk.”

I nodded my head. “True. Ok Lilly, I'll hold onto you if it'll help you sleep better. I promise I won't eat you.” I gave a snake version of a scout’s honor hand sign

Lilly just stared at the end of my tail. “Are you trying to do the scout’s honor thing?” 

“...Yes.” I moved my head in front of her face and stuck my tongue out. She giggled and I took a deep breath. Here goes.

I flickered her lips with my tongue and then backed away slightly. Her eyes widened and she looked at me, her face slowly getting darker. 

“Finn…?” she said quietly. “Did you just kiss me?” 

I shook my head. “No, no! Of course not. I just missed your nose is all.”

She looked skeptical and then nodded. “Sure.” 

She yawned again and laid herself down, taking me with her. I asked her if she needed a blanket and she shook her head.

“You’re warm enough.”

“Is there anything you need?”

Lilly shook her head. “No, I don’t think so.”

“Ok. Goodnight Lil.”

“Goodnight, Finnie,” she sighed and began to drift to sleep. 

I stayed up for about two more hours just in case she had another nightmare I kept myself occupied by listening to her breathing and feeling her heartbeats. Eventually I fell asleep because of doing this. It was just so soothing to me. 

Knowing she’s alive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lilly is going to start dying inside ... she s almost 18 ... she can t handle the responsibilities of being an adult. ... but who can ?? 
> 
> feedback and constructive criticism are appreciated !!! bye loves !


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn meets Damien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i m really proud of how fast this is being updated !! don t worry , it isn t always going to be this fast . i m going back to school in a week , so updates will be less frequent .

Lilly was awoken by knocking coming from the living room door.

She looked towards her bedroom door. “Who is that at,” she glanced at her clock, “seven in the morning?”

I flickered out my tongue and recognized the scent of Axe. “Damien…” I said to her quietly.

Lilly groaned. “I’m so sorry, Finn, but I have to go answer it.” She got up, untangling herself from my coils, and headed to the front door. I slithered behind her silently. 

She straightened her hair out with her fingers and opened the door. “Damien, hi!”

“Hey Lillylove how's your morning been?”

Lilly shrugged and glanced down at me. I was hiding in the hallway. “Well, I have been awake for approximately one minute, but it’s pretty okay so far, I guess.” 

“Did you sleep well last night?” He asked with a smirk on his face. I still think something isn't right with him.

She nodded. “Yeah, for the most part. I got a hug from a good friend, so it made me feel better before going to sleep.”

“Oh that reminds me! I changed my mind. I do want to meet your pet. Uhm, what was his name again?”

Lilly’s eyes widened as she quickly glanced at me. “Uhm… his name is Finn. Why do you suddenly want to meet him?” 

He smiled at her. “I realized that I shouldn't let my father's one bad experience with a snake taint my view on them. So, where is he?”

I started to slither back to her room. She must have seen because she told Damien that she will go get me.

Lilly entered her room worried. “Finn, I don’t want to show him to you. I don’t.” 

“Why?:”

“Him ‘changing his mind’ seems very suspicious. I’m scared he might hurt you.”

“If he does love you he won't. Besides, if he does try to hurt me I can protect myself.” I smiled at her and exposed my fangs.

She still looked uncertain. “Fine. But only if you stay with me.” She grabbed my body and hung me on her shoulders. I wrapped myself around a few times so I wouldn’t fall off. “Now, stay,” she commanded. 

“Aye aye, captain.”

She giggled and walked out of her room. She got to the front door and took a deep breath. She whispered to me. “Don’t speak.” 

She faced Damien and smiled. “Damien, this is Finn, my pet snake. Finn, this is Damien.” She waved the tip of my tail at him.

“He sure is a big one. What kind is he?”

“A Burmese Python,” she said with confidence.

“How are you able to carry him by yourself?”

“I’m strong. I don’t need a man to carry my bags and things for me. I can carry a 140 pound snake.”

“Ok I'll keep that in mind. So he doesn't appear to be aggressive...” 

Lilly shook her head. “No, he’s pretty mellow.”

“How long have you had him?”

“Since I was a baby. My nana got him for me when I was six months old.” 

“Oh my… that doesn't sound like a very safe gift.”

“She... got him from a snake tamer. He wouldn’t hurt a fly, let alone me.”

So that was Jan’s explanation for me being around. They never told her about how I protected her as a baby. I don't really want to tell her yet either. Especially since she just said I would never hurt anyone...

“So you live with your grandma I'm assuming?” I stopped thinking to myself to focus back on Lilly and Damien.

Lilly nodded. “Yeah. My parents died shortly before Nana got me Finn.” I looked down at the ground.

“What happened?” Damien asked in a worrying tone that to me didn't sound all that sincere.

Lilly rubbed her arms, as if she was trying to warm herself up. “I… I don’t wanna talk about it.”

I noticed Damien rubbing his fingers together in a strange manner. He gave Lilly a patient smile.

“Come on, sweetie… talk to me about it… it'll be ok…”

The way he was talking to her. It didn't sound right. And what's with the finger rubbing?

Lilly’s eyes sort of glossed over. She nodded, and spoke. Except, it didn’t sound exactly like her. “When I was very young, a man came into my house and shot my parents. He was going to shoot me too, but he was stopped by a snake. The snake bit him and he ran off.”

How did she know about that? I never told her, and the Jans and I made a promise to not tell her until she was ready.

“A snake protected you? That's really strange…” He said somewhat arrogantly.

Lilly nodded. “Yeah, a snake did protect me. I guess that’s why Nana got me Finn. And why is it strange?”

“I bet that snake was just protecting you because he didn’t want his meal tainted.” 

Lilly scoffed. “For your information, that snake was… Finn.” She gasped at the realization. “He didn’t eat me, seeing as how I’m alive today.”

Damien began to rub his fingers harder and faster. “Lilly… don't ever trust a snake… you hear me... it’s not a matter of if Finn will hurt you… it's a matter of when… please Lilly… listen to me…”

Lilly gasped and looked down at me with hurt eyes. “A-are you sure, Damien? Finn… I know he’d never hurt me…”

What does he think he think he’s doing? I was so tempted to tell this jerk to piss off but Lilly didn’t want me to speak. Becoming frustrated with how easily Lilly was being convinced by Damien and how I couldn’t stop it prevented me from realizing I was tightening my grip on her…

Lilly began to whimper. “Finn. Finn, that’s too tight!” she whispered, trying to not let Damien hear. 

I wasn’t listening due to concentrating on Damien, but he did. “Lilly… he’s trying to choke you! Get him off of you!

Lilly gasped as if she hadn’t noticed. She grabbed my body. She tried to pull me off, but it wasn’t working. She began to panic. “Finn!” she shouted. She looked at Damien. “Help me! Please!”

I was so clouded by my worries that Lilly will fall completely in love for this boy and will just leave me behind, but I kept trying to hold on to the possibility that she still loves me. I held on to that thought, tighter and tighter. When I came back to my senses, I was on the living room floor. I looked around for Lilly.

I saw her on the other side of the room. She was… in Damien’s arms. She was crying. I looked at her neck where I had been and saw… red. Red marks. Did Damien hurt her?! I began to move forward, but when she glanced back at me, her eyes widened and she hugged Damien tighter, turning them both so his back was to me and he was protecting her from me.

Protecting her? From… me. I hurt her. I hurt Lilly. I broke my promise. I hurt her. 

I shouldn’t have done it but I started to move more towards her, as if I was a moth and she was a lightbulb on her porch. As I got closer, I began to hear what she was saying into Damien’s chest.

“He p-promised. He promised he’d never hurt me. He h-hurt me, Damien.” She sounded so betrayed.

“I know sweetie. I know he hurt you. I’ll protect you, no need to worry,” Damien said, not sounding at all sympathetic. He just sounded arrogant, as if he knew this would happen. But this would never happen. I would never hurt her.

I heard Janice and Janine waking up. I looked at Lilly one more time before I slithered back to her room. I overheard the conversation when the Jans went to the living room due to being so loud.

“Lilly? Damien?” Janine said with concern. “We heard crying. Is everything ok Flower?”

Lilly pulled away from Damien. “Finn hurt me. I was introducing him to Damien and I had him wrapped over my shoulders and while Damien and I were talking, Finn kept tightening himself around my neck.” I heard Lilly run over to Janine and hug her. She spoke quietly so Damien couldn’t hear, but I could. “He promised he’d never hurt me.”

Janine sighed. “It’s alright, Flower. He isn’t going to hurt you anymore.”

No, I’m not going to hurt her anymore. I’m not going to be here to hurt her. 

Luckily, Lilly always leaves her window unlocked. I pushed it open with my head and pushed against the screen. It fell down and I slithered out of the window. I looked back at the house. How could I ever think she’d love me as anything more than a pet? I shook my head and kept myself hidden. 

I’m sorry Lilly. I’m leaving so I can’t hurt you anymore. 

I headed towards the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaah >.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn discovers some bad people with bad plans. His attempts to warn Lilly are futile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie fast updates !! y all are lucky !! 
> 
> have fun with them honey nut feelios in this chapter

I looked around, exhausted from moving for so long. I’ve been running- well, slithering- for hours now, trying to find somewhere to think. Eventually, somewhere deep in the woods, I found the place I was looking for. I slithered into the abandoned house and found a fireplace in the living room. I curled up in the fireplace, grateful for the softness of the ashes. 

I tried to take a little nap for a while to rid myself of exhaustion, but it was in vain. So instead, I decided to explore the house, to see if anything had changed. The environment around me had a lonely and gloomy feeling, but considering what happened here almost 18 years ago, it’s not surprising it feels this way. While passing by another door something caught my eye.

I moved back and then moved into the room. Sitting there in a dark, dirty room, was a musty crib. I moved towards it, the memories flooding my brain. Me entering for the first time, me scaring Lilly’s parents, protecting Lilly from Luke. Looking around on the ground, I found some old toys that were still in okay condition. I slithered into the crib, where there was still a thin mattress. I coiled myself up as the emotions flooded my entire being. 

“I promised you I would always protect you… but my emotions caused me to almost…” I shook off the thought and laid my head down. I felt a small tear drop falling down my face. I don’t even care about becoming human again. I deserve this fate. All I care about now is Lilly’s happiness, hopefully Damien will give her that. I know it’ll be impossible for me to give that to her now… And with that thought in my mind I finally fell asleep.

I stayed in that house for about a week. Nothing really happened. I just stayed in the crib for the most of it, getting out every so often to slither around the property. It was morning six of my stay there. I was sleeping soundly when I heard the sound of a vehicle pulling in. ‘Who could be up at this hour?’ I questioned myself. The sound of a car door opening and closing rang through the air, and then I flickered out my tongue and caught the person’s scent.

It was Luke.

What was he doing here? He should know by now that Lilly doesn’t live here. Oh god. What if he sees me? He’ll want to know where Lilly is. I can’t let him know I’m here. I slid out of the crib and under the bed of Lilly’s parents. Sure enough, Luke came into the room where he killed Lucy and Mike, sitting himself on their bed. I stayed absolutely still, making sure not to make any noises. Suddenly I sensed the presence of another person, but this scent was… wait…

Damien? 

I saw Damien’s feet walking into the room. I coiled myself up tighter. He approached the bed.

“Hey, Dad,” Damien said nonchalantly. 

Luke acknowledged him. “What’s the status on that little weed?”

Damien shuffled in his pockets and pulled a box out of one of them. He opened the box and pulled something out. Scooting forward barely, I saw it was a cigarette. I scoffed to myself. Seriously? He pulled a lighter out of one of his other pockets, lit the cigarette, and returned the box and lighter to his pocket. He took a long drag before speaking. “She’s being subdued. I keep using my gift to persuade her to tell me things. I make her feel pain if she doesn’t tell me. Both mentally and physically. She’s told me loads. Just last week, when I first started doing it, she told me about how that snake saved her life when she was younger from a shooter who killed her mommy and daddy.”

Luke chuckled. “I remember that. The little bitch.”

Damien laughed along. “Hey, how come you wanted to kill her parents anyway? And her for that matter? I’m not against it, don’t get me wrong, I’m just wondering.”

“Her parents were my friends. Or at least, I thought they were. When my son went “missing” they accused me of doing something to him and were going to send me to prison. And even though I was rough on my son, to say the least, I still couldn’t let that happen… So, what else has she told you. Is my son still with her?”

Damien nodded, taking another long drag. It took everything I had to not cough. “Yes and no. I brought up some bad memories I guess while talking to Lilly last week and managed to get him to almost kill her. Then he ran away after he saw he hurt her, and we haven’t seen him since.”

“Really? Was it your mind magic? I didn’t think that could work on animals too...”

Damien shook his head. “I didn’t do it to him. I did it to Lilly and she began to feel emotions I guess and Finn was affected by his “little friend”.”

They both laughed and I wanted to throw up so badly. He's hurting her. Damien is abusing Lilly. I should've never left her. I could've made up for what I did but instead I left her in the hands of this… monster. 

Damien took one last drag. “So, when do you want me to invite her to meet the parent?” Oh no… no no no. Please no…

My father smirked. “How about tonight at 8?”

Damien smirked back. “Perfect.” 

And they both left the property laughing. After hearing the vehicle drive away, the noise finally fading to total silence I starting slithering as fast as I could out of the house and through the woods. I had to warn Lilly. If I don't she'll die. I'm the only one who can protect her now…

Eventually I reached the home of the Jans. Luckily, Lilly's window was still broken from where I pushed on it to escape a week ago. I crawled through it and slipped onto the carpet below. I looked around and saw no one. Good. I can’t imagine what would happen if she saw me. 

I must have jinxed myself because the door suddenly opened. Lilly walked through the doorway and closed the door. Then she turned back around.

She froze. Her eyes widened. She spoke in a whisper that was barely audible. “F-finn…?”

I nodded. “Is Damien here?” I couldn't warn her if he was.

She shook her head. “No, but he called to tell me he’s on his way. Why do you care anyway?” Her voice turned so sharp that I flinched. 

“Lilly… listen to me. If he tries to take you somewhere, don't” I take a deep breath. “-Don't go with him…”

She scoffed. “And why should I listen to you after you tried to kill me?! What’s so bad about him anyway?”

“Because if you go with him, you will be killed, there is no trying. If you go with him, you will die…”

“I’ll die?! Do you think I’d trust you over something like death after you almost killed me?! God, you’re sick, you know that?! Just sick!” Lilly was screaming. I could hear the Jans’ footsteps to just outside the room, but I knew they wouldn’t interfere. 

“Lilly! That was an accident and you know it. I was so scared of you letting go of me for Damien that I was trying to hold on to the possibility that-”

“That what, Finn? God, I wish you’d be straight with me!”

“That you… loved me instead.”

Lilly looked like she was about to yell another thing at me but then froze. She tried to speak, but just stood there. Finally, she was able to speak. “Love you?” She took a deep breath. “I did. I did start loving you, Finn. But then I realized that you’re a snake. It doesn’t matter if you can talk. You’re a snake, and I’m a human, and that’s called beastiality, and besides, I have Damien.”

Just then, the door opened and… Speak of the devil. Damien walked in, leaving two surprised Jans standing outside. 

“Hey, baby,” he said seductively, kissing her cheek and wrapping his arm around her waist. She coughed.

“Damien, have you been smoking? Your breath stinks,” Lilly commented. He shook his head incredulously. 

“No, baby, of course not. I don’t smoke.” He looked down and saw me. “Ugh what's he doing back here?”

Lilly glanced at me with a fire in her eyes I had never seen before. “Nothing,” she hissed. “He made a mistake and slithered into the wrong house. He was just leaving.” I felt like falling into a deep despair.

Damien looked at me smugly and asked Lilly if she wanted to go out with him now, already rubbing his fingertips together.

“Yeah, that be great, Damien!” Lilly replied happily.

They started to leave the room, but I wasn’t going to let them. I wasn't going to let him take her to Luke. I wasn’t going to let her die.

I had had enough. I launched at Damien and quickly wrapped myself around his torso. I lifted my head, preparing to strike his jugular when- BAM! I was struck in the head by a hand and pulled off of Damien. Looking up, I saw Lilly glaring at me. If looks could kill, I would have been long since dead. She was breathing hard, as angry as could be. I flinched back when she began to spit fire in her words, all of it directed at me.

“Finn, I can’t BELIEVE you! Trying to kill my boyfriend?! That’s sick, just fucking sick! You’re a monster, Finn! A scaly, venomous, disgusting, terrible MONSTER! I hate you! You hear that?! I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I HATE YOU!” She stood there, breathing hard, tears in her eyes. My heart broke.

She… she hates me. 

Lilly turned around to Damien. “Come on, let’s go,” she said, with an aura of authority I never knew she was capable of having. Damien followed swiftly, arrogantly smirking back at me.

I laid there, my heart broken, and tears streaming down my scaly face. 

She hates me. 

Janine came forward as Jan looked at the direction that her granddaughter was heading, both metaphorically and literally. 

Janine crouched before me. “Finn, what was that about?” I shook my head and escaped through the window that just a week previous I had left through. 

Except this time, I wouldn’t be coming back. Ever. 

And it’s all because I love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was a rollercoaster !! comments and constructive criticism are appreciated !!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly's POV. Lilly finally meets Damien's father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day ?? wowie !!!!!! 
> 
> ( don t tell anyone , but we re getting closer to the end !! )

**Lilly’s POV**

 

I tried to not let the tears fall down my face. I can’t believe him. Damien wrapped an arm around my shoulders. “It’s okay, pumpkin. He can’t hurt you anymore.” 

Damien opened the car door and I got in on the passenger side. Soon, we were driving through the woods, me staring out the window and Damien rubbing my leg sympathetically.

I looked at him. “I appreciate the comforting gesture but shouldn’t you be keeping both of your hands on the wheel?”

He chuckled. “Why should I when the love of my life needs comforting?”

“Because I don’t want us to get in an accident and die.”

He sighed and put both of his hands on the wheel. “Do you want to talk about it, baby?”

I shook my head. “No. You wouldn’t understand.”

I looked at him with a look that said ‘Sorry’ but as I was, I glanced down at his fingers and noticed that he was rubbing his fingers very weird. I shrugged it off. Probably nerves since his girlfriend was meeting his dad.

As we got deeper and deeper into the forest, I started to get confused. Soon, we pulled up to an old abandoned house. As he stopped the car and we got out, I looked around.

“Damie, aren’t we going to meet your dad?” I asked.

He nodded. “Of course. Trust me, you’ll meet him. Just follow me.”

I shrugged and followed him inside. He lead me to the only bedroom in the small house, which held an old dingy crib and a full size bed. Upon the bed sat a man.

I smiled and stepped forward, hand extended. “Oh, hi! YOu must be Luke, Damien’s dad, right?”

Luke stood up with a dark look on his face. He towered over me and I cringed. I turned around to face Damien.

“Damie, I don’t feel safe,” I said quietly. I noticed just then that Damien also towered over me. Like father, like son, I guess.

“Good,” Damien growled. At the same time, I heard a gun cocking.

I turned around quickly and saw the gun, held by Luke, being pointed at me. I began to shake.

Damien came forward until he was touching me, he was so close. "Aww... why are you so scared? Surely you knew this was going to happen. In fact... didn't Finn try to warn you?"

My eyes began to water. Of course. Finn was trying to warn me. He tried to protect me. And what did I do? I smacked him. I threw him off the man that was going to hurt me. I hurt him.

I told him he was a monster. But I was really the monster.

I told him I hated him and I never wanted to see him again. Now he probably hates me and I’m never going to see him again because I’m going to die.

I’ll never get to tell him that… that I love him.

What I wouldn’t give to see him right now.

“Three simple words,” Luke chuckled, pulling me out from my internal monologue.

“What?” I asked, my voice quiet.

“All you had to do was tell Finn those three simple words and actually mean it,” he continued.

“What words? What are you talking about?”

Luke explained all of it: Finn’s curse to be a snake until someone tells him three words and then he’ll be free.

“What words? YOu still haven’t answered that question!” I shouted, not meaning to.

He re-aimed the gun. “Hush, bitch.”

Damien chuckled. “I love you”. Doesn’t that ring a bell?”

Tears began to fall down my face. I silently sobbed.

“You loved him, didn’t you?” Luke grinned maliciously.

I nodded. Of course I did. Who couldn’t love him?

“Well that’s a damn shame.”

Damien moved out of the way and Luke began to back me up against the wall.

“Say hi to your parents for me.” Luke placed the barrel of the gun on the center of my chest.

I heard a loud sound and time slowed down. Pain shot through my chest as Luke and Damien burst out laughing.

I fell to my knees, clutching at my chest. I’m still alive. But Luke doesn’t shoot me again.

“You’ll succumb to the wound eventually. But Damien and I aren’t going to stick around to watch. You’re going to die alone.”

I gasped as they left. That’s my worst fear.

I stood up, crying out in pain. I stumbled over to the crib. I gripped it tightly, not wanting to fall down.

More tears fell down my face as I cried. ‘I wish Finn was here’, I thought to myself.

I wish he was here to be with me. Not even as a couple, just physically with me. I wish he was here so I could tell him that I love him. I wish he was here so I could fix his curse. I wish he was here to hold me.

I hurt him. I hurt Finn. I’m a monster. I said I hated him. I didn’t hate him. I don’t hate him. I never hated. I could never hate him. I love Finn.

But after what I did, of course he wouldn’t love me back. I’m a monster. I’m sick.

I thought back to what I had said to him

_ “ _ _ God, you’re sick, you know that?! Just sick!” _

_ “That’s sick, just fucking sick! You’re a monster, Finn! A scaly, venomous, disgusting, terrible MONSTER! I hate you! You hear that?! I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I HATE YOU!” _

Finn probably hates me now. Who am I fooling? ‘Probably’? No. He  _ definitely  _ hates me now. And God, do I deserve it.

I deserve it. I deserve to die alone. I deserve to have my best and only friend hate me. I don’t deserve Nana and Janie as grandmothers. I don’t deserve such angels as them in my life. At least my life will be over soon.

I can’t believe I was so fucking stupid.

I turned towards the door as I heard it creak open. I glanced around, trying to see who was there, but my vision was fading.

I collapsed on the floor, the last thing I see before I go unconscious was a strip of dark green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOWIE THIS chapter was fun to write ?? i hope you had fun reading it !! 
> 
> comments and constructive criticism are ALWAYS appreciated !! :3c

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !! i kno it s really long .. but i worked really hard on this !! ( and finn helped . thanks finn !! ) we re really proud of this , so your feedback is appreciated !! ^.^ owo


End file.
